


Day 4: Babysitting

by dcupsofjustice



Series: Kakavege Week Prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcupsofjustice/pseuds/dcupsofjustice
Summary: goku has to babysit trunks. trunks uses this time wisely





	Day 4: Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> another 10 minute drabble. i said i was gonna have a prompt for each day i never said theyd be Good

It’s been about ten minutes, and Trunks and Goku were still staring at each other. 

Goku felt awkward, Trunk’s gaze was really...intense. He was only supposed to visit Bulma, but she had to make a quick run to the store for...pats?

Trunks was Definitely his father’s son. 

Trunks stood up, still glaring, and with a chubby finger, pointed at Goku and said, “Why do you and my dad play ‘wrestle’ in his bed! You’re not even any good at it, you keep getting pinned down!”  
Shit.

Where was Bulma?!?

**Author's Note:**

> idk my 5th prompt lol


End file.
